Breakdown
by Niwade
Summary: [the GazettE] [OS] Basé sur un délire msn : Quand Ruki a un petit problème physiologique... Lisez ou pas, 'm'est égal xD [Lime, Reituki]


o **Titre** : Breakdown

o **Auteur** : Nii

o **Genre** : Simple délire qui en fait devait me trotter depuis bien longtemps... On dirait pas mais ça va partir un peu en n'importe quoi... Mais dans le plus pur style lemonesque bien entendu -o- ... Quoique j'me demande... Lime serait plus exact, malheureusement T-T

o **Base** : the GazettE

o **Note** : Dédicace à Ru 8D Qui dormait bien sagement pendant que Nii bossait seule, jonglant entre sa page msn 'neutre' et Open Office .. Monde cruel que j'adore x)

o **Note 2** : Le titre... C'est fun comme un titre peut tout dire en fait xD

.. x . x . x ..

« Rei... Arrête tu... T'es épuisé... » Ruki tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter les baisers de plus en plus entreprenants de son amant, sentant sa langue mutine jouer au travers de sa chemise entrouverte pour caresser presque tendrement son nombril.

« C'est ta faute... Depuis quand une personne saine d'esprit se déhanche aussi sauvagement dans un karaoké, hein ?... Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé mon coeur... Alors laisse toi faire maintenant... »

Le plus petit fronça un instant les sourcils, le regard fixé dans celui de son vis-à-vis alors qu'il tente vainement de ne pas se laisser aller aux atouts du bassiste et accessoirement amant du Kiki sur pattes qu'il était.

Le dit bassiste fixa un instant le visage aux traits légèrement enfantins qui lui faisait face, s'autorisant un doux sourire en le voyant finalement se résigner et s'allonger en marmonnant sur leur lit, "pour la forme" pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, décidément peu réceptif aux humeurs de son chanteur. Il décida donc de s'occuper plus en profondeur de sa petite personne, et glissa une jambe entre les siennes pour presser lentement mais ô combien sûrement son genoux contre la virilité déjà tendue de son amant.

« Et tu me dis d'arrêter... Tu aimes souffrir décidément... » souffla-t-il dans son oreille en prenant bien soin de prendre une voix chaude auquelle -il le savait- le décoloré ne pouvait résister.

« Mais oui Reita... Qu'attend-tu pour me faire mal, hm ?... » Ruki finit sa phrase sur un gémissement, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau basanée de son amant et écarta sans autre préavis ses cuisses, décidant de passer à la vitesse supérieure... Tout nabot impatient qu'il était, Reita avait intérêt à le combler vite, sous peine de déclencher une de ses crises ô combien célèbres... **(1)**

Bien qu'il avait privilégié son impatience au début, le dominateur décida de ne pas accéder à la demande qui lui était implicitement prescrite, et décida de jouer dès à présent la carte de la frustration, un petit jeu auquel il adorait s'adonner avec son amant, l'entendre le supplier finalement... Qu'enfin il en finisse, "J'ten prie, Reita..." Il sourit en pensant aux douces paroles qu'il allait pouvoir entendre, détacha sommairement les boutons de la chemise noire à manche courtes que portait le chanteur, le lui enleva prestement et plaqua une main où il pesait habilement domination et douceur sur la poitrine ferme qui s'offrait à lui, s'émerveillant comme à chaque fois de sentir le coeur qui lui revenait battre si fébrilement sous la chair appétissante...

Après avoir fait glisser ses ongles sur la peau de son flanc, il se pencha sur lui pour prendre ses lèvres en un baiser que le soumis rendit vite pressant et passionné, ses hanches s'arquant d'elles même vers celles qu'elles avaient finit par connaître par coeur. Quand le contact fût rompu au bout d'un temps trop indéterminable par eux mêmes, les deux hommes se jugèrent comme habituellement du regard, s'amusant par ce petit jeu à attiser imperceptiblement leur désir commun de chair et d'assouvissement. Finalement, les yeux sombres qui sondaient ceux rendu bleus aciers par les lentilles se fermèrent, le visage suivant le reste alors qu'il part un peu plus bas, s'aventurant sur le torse qui s'élève de plus en plus vite, pour y cajoler deux trésors de chair palpitants, arrachant un gémissement à leur propriétaire. Une fois arrivées à une barrière ô combien encombrante, les lèvres se détachèrent de la peau frémissante tandis que des mains rapides et précises libèrent le chanteur de ses derniers vêtements, s'attaquant également à son propre pantalon.

Ruki eu vite assez de tant d'attente et poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand enfin une main salvatrice s'arrêta sur un endroit sensible de son anatomie qui ne demandait qu'à être soumis à de si délicieuses attentions, la simple caresse transmettant dans son corps une agréable chaleur à laquelle il se laissa totalement aller.

Quand malheureusement la main arrêta tous mouvements, Reita se pencha un peu plus vers le visage frustré et haletant du plus petit, l'embrassa à nouveau et glissa des mains savamment caressantes le longs des cuisses langoureusement écartées, faisant frémir la peau pale au contact froid et éphémère de ses bijoux.

« Ça suffit Ryo... Qu'est c'que t'attends... » Murmure lascif et à peine perceptible. Reita couvrit enfin le corps tant aimé et pris ses lèvres tandis qu'il passait une main tâtonnante sous un des oreillers, en y ressortant avec un petit sourire un préservatif. **(2)**

Seulement dans tout ça, problème. Le petit blond semblait totalement... Perdu ? Son amant écarta son visage du sien et lui lança un regard interrogatif, ne le sentant plus du tout dans l'atmosphère lubrique du moment... Mais plutôt les yeux fixés en une expression d'atterrement le plus complet vers son... Bas ventre. Hein ?! Le regard jusqu'à lors concentré de Ruki se releva vivement vers des yeux plus inquiets et il tenta ridiculement de se défaire de l'étreinte protectrice de son amant.

« Ne, Ruki... Il t'arrive quoi là ? Oo »

L'interpellé lui lança un regard mi-consterné mi-rageur et poussa sans grand succès sur son torse pour qu'il daigne bouger sa grande carcasse.

« Mais dégage ! Tu vois pas qu'tu m'gènes oui ?! Allez bouge ! » Haussement de sourcil peu convaincu... « Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et laisse moi me lever, Suzuki ! » **(3)**

Voilà qu'il l'appelait par son nom ? Ne préférant pas aggraver les choses en lui résistant, Reita se mit à genoux pour lui laisser autant de place que nécessaire, ne comprenant toujours pas la situation... Qu'est ce qui lui prenait à la fin ?!

Enfin libéré de l'étreinte où il aurait décidément bien voulu rester, le blond se détourna du plus grand et ramassa rapidement son boxer, le remis et s'enfuit de la chambre en hurlant haut et fort « Faut que j'appelle ma mère ! »

Allons bon. Quel bordel il était encore allé inventer...

Après avoir pris sur lui comme il en avait malheureusement l'habitude -avec un tel nain capricieux **(4)** pour petit ami, il avait de quoi-, le grand bassiste frustré de son état qu'il était se rhabilla sommairement, enfilant en tout et pour tout... Rien du tout. **(5)** Il alla ensuite aux nouvelles de sa moitié, justement petite, qui s'était réfugié dans le salon. Il le trouva en effet appuyé contre la table, le regard vide et ses mains jouant nerveusement avec sa bague.

« Ruki... Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?... »

Il ne l'entendit même pas, trop occupé à répéter intérieurement la même phrase. Fatidique cinq mots pour son ego de jeune homme de 25 ans, 1 mètre 62 certes, mais tout de même. Sa fierté. Éludée par ceci. Il-avait-eu-une-panne. **(6)** Qui n'avait aucun lieu d'être. Il en avait envie, il était tout disposé. Et là. Le drame. Comment va réagir Reita ? Il va en être blessé, sûrement... Il ne pourra plus jamais le regarder en face ! C'est inconcevable ! Il devait partir d'ici, oui c'est ça, faire ses bagages et... Pourquoi des mains familières lui relèvent le visage ? AAH ! Reita ! S'enfuir, s'enfuiiir !

« ... Mais Ruki tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ?!! Hey !

- Désolé... Il baissa les yeux, persuadé d'être le plus cons des hommes sur Terre...** (7)**

- Désolé de quoi ?... Qu'est ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure, hein ?

- Jt'ai dis de pas te foutre de ma gueule... Alors arrête et lâche moi... »

Reita leva les yeux au ciel, faisant tout pour ne pas exploser et lui mettre deux trois baffes pour qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il se passe, ou hésitant également avec l'option "J'me retiens plus et je lui explose les cordes vocales sur cette jolie table en chêne..."

Il opta néanmoins pour une approche plus douce et sans doute la meilleure à suivre dans ce genre de cas. La tendresse.

Il captura alors délicatement les lèvres pleines et murmura à son oreille : « Qu'est ce qui se passe mon coeur ?... »

Là, s'en fut trop pour Ruki qui passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, et comme à un confident, lui chuchota sa "faute" au creux de sa nuque... La réaction de son autre ne se fit pas attendre, d'abord surpris, il finit par avoir un petit rire en regardant d'un oeil attendri le visage rougissant.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es mis dans cette état ? Pour une simple... Panne ? » Il secoua la tête comme pour dédramatiser la situation, qui au final prêtait plus au rire qu'à autre chose... Mais le nain n'étant apparemment pas décidé à retrouvé le sourire et à se rendre compte que lui, Reita, était en pleine forme, il força un peu les choses. Laissant ses mains caresser d'elles mêmes les endroits clés de son amant, il occupa sa bouche dans son cou, sa langue passa le long de la carotide, les mains s'étaient perdues dans ses cheveux... Une autre peut être là, au sommet de ses fesses. Il remonta aussi lentement qu'il pu un genoux vers son entrejambe, frôlant simplement pour mieux ravir par la suite.

Le canapé, fidèle ami des amants en soif d'eux mêmes et surtout -disons le- flemmards, les accueillit mollement, Ruki laissa sa tête aller contre l'accoudoir, à peine surpris en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient de nouveau nus, l'envie presque étouffante de sentir son amant en lui brouillant le reste de sa conception. Il se tordit sensuellement sous lui, désireux d'oublier la stupidité dont il avait faire preuve... Il allait beaucoup mieux à présent, Reita y prenait décidément bien soin.

Ce dernier passa une main douce et protectrice sous les reins lascivement arqués, avança encore un peu son bassin contre son homologue tentateur, murmurant quelques mots d'amour à l'oreille du plus petit qui entoura d'un bras sa taille, son autre main perdu dans les cheveux fins, cherchant aveuglement la nuque où se cachait le noeud d'un bandeau, souriant en sentant le tissu glisser le long de son poignet. Comblant l'espace qui séparait encore leurs deux corps, Reita s'aventura tendrement en son autre, scellant ainsi la promesse d'une nuit tout aussi mémorable que les autres...

Owari.

o **Encore des notes...**

1. Faut lire le OS Reituki de Yumi et moi pour comprendre... Mais vu qu'il est pas écrit... Comment ça j'ai aucune logique ?!

2. En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne, hein ? 8D C'est mieux que l'éternel tiroir de la table de chevet... Le plan "Cherchons sans se faire griller, ni perdre de sa superbe, et non je ne me pète pas l'épaule parce que le tiroir est trop loin !"... J'me tais.

3. Il a tout fait... Reita, Rei, Ryo, Suzuki... Manque plus que Rei-chou et j'me grille mes neurones ''

4. On dirait Kyô, je sais. Mais c'est l'avenir les RxK, croyez en Ru xD Better than chocolate, faut l'faire quand même... Mais avec un couple pareil... Chaud chaud chaud xP

5. Il avait encore son boxer... -v-

6. ... AHAH. Hiroto n'a qu'à bien se tenir XDD

7. Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai pensé très fort "C'est vraiiiii t'es qu'un pauvre coooon ! On t'aime, Poulpe-dans-l'Âme à jamais ! Meurt en brave !" C'est l'heure.

o **Mot de la fin** : Ce fut court, je le reconnais. Mais en pur délire j'estime que c'est déjà bien assez X)

En espérant que ça ai plu xD

Nii.


End file.
